Aos vitoriosos a merecida paz
by Persephone Ani
Summary: Um final alternativo para o anime. [Grupo: Anya, Kuroi, Yoruichi, Shizuru, Jéssica, Dessa e Kid]
1. Final

**Aos vitoriosos...**

Eu, Fantasma Miria, vejo a luta de Clare e Rigardo...

Clare está cada vez mais rápida e hábil com a espada, nem o Leão dos olhos prateados está mais vendo a espada dela... parece que temos chance de vencer.

Tudo acontece muito rápido... os olhos prateados do despertado macho se fecham... O Leão já não existe mais...

E Clare não quer morrer como uma despertada, pede para que uma companheira corte sua cabeça.

- Helen!! Por favor, corte minha cabeça! Quero morrer como humana... não espere mais, não conseguirei me segurar por muito tempo.

- !! Clare! Não fale besteiras!!! Você ainda pode voltar...

Esse foi o tempo necessário para que algo interferisse na consciência de Clare e a fizesse desistir de morrer. A guerreira precisava matar Priscilla, que dava sinais de seu youki...

- Teresa... - era o que a guerreira de olhos prateados pensava ao sentir aquele youki... - Finalmente... a minha vingança!!!

Sinto um poder muito forte, muito superior ao dos despertados que já enfrentei, superior até ao Leão...

Essa deve ser Priscilla, esse é o poder imensurável dessa criatura. Onde Clare pensa que vai!?

Não adianta chamá-la ou impedi-la, Clare deixou-se tomar pelo poder e pela vontade de vingança...

Só nos resta ajudá-la, reunir nossas forças e procurar Clare.

Espero que dê tempo, que ela não desperte.

E nem que Priscilla a mate...

- Helen, Deneve! Vamos atrás de Clare... ainda podemos salvá-la!

- Se eu não tivesse parado, se tivesse cortado sua cabeça quando me pediu... ela não estaria correndo um perigo ainda maior! - lamentou-se Helen.

- Helen, não é sua culpa... você faria se fosse possível... vamos atrás dela! - disse Deneve então, consolando a amiga.

Nós três partimos em direção ao youki de Clare, que parecia estar muito próximo de Priscilla, se já não tivessem se encontrado. Chegamos ao Vulcão, onde vimos duas figuras bizarras, que em nada lembram humanos, nem claymores...

Clare parecia transtornada, seu rosto antes tão belo, agora irreconhecível... a outra figura, possuía um youki poderoso, uma confiança inabalável... olhava-nos como suas semelhantes, Priscilla não se via como uma despertada.

- Claymores, por que me olham desse jeito? - perguntou o ser de um chifre.

- Quem é você!? - eu retornei.

- Sou Priscilla, nº 2. Tenho que matar a traidora. E vocês parecem estar do lado dela! Matarei vocês também...

- Nós vamos matar você, seu monstro!! - interrompeu Helen.

- Monstro!? Aonde!? Ela é o único monstro presente... eu não sou kakuseisha... eu não sou um monstro!... Eu preciso... matar... matar a traidora... matar Teresa!!! - a ex-claymore delirava, ela não sabia mais diferenciar o presente do passado, ainda se via como uma guerreira e ainda via Teresa em Clare.

O monstro alucinado vem em nossa direção, mas é tão rápida... nem meu poder fantasma consegue acompanhá-la...

- ... Te-re-sa... - Clare agora repetia aquelas palavras lentamente, revivendo em sua mente memórias do passado como se estivessem ali presentes, foi quando, em uma explosão de poder, a claymore quase totalmente despertada partiu para cima de Priscilla bruscamente, com ódio, desejo de vingança...

Aquela luta era impressionante demais para nos aproximarmos... Só conseguimos ficar olhando, observando... Todos nossos músculos estavam paralisados com aquele poder imenso que emergia do youki monstruoso daquele kakuseisha e de nossa companheira... Só conseguimos ficar torcendo por Clare, torcer por alguma chance dela não ser esmagada por aquele monstro de um chifre... torcer por alguma chance de sobrevivência...

Do outro lado, vejo Jean com um rapaz no colo. Quando ele se dá conta que é Clare que luta, entra em desespero e grita para impedi-las de se matarem.

- CLAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! NÃO!!! PAREM COM ISSO!!! CLARE!!! Clare, eu sobrevivi para te encontrar!... não morra... - o garoto gritava em pânico, enquanto lágrimas caíam pelo seu rosto e ele corria em direção àquela luta num ato desesperado...

- É inútil rapaz! Se quer continuar vivo, saia já daqui! Dessa luta, apenas uma sairá viva. - eu interferi.

- Não pode ser! Eu vou proteger Clare... Eu PRECISO proteger a Clare!!! - o menino continuava a derramar lágrimas.

- Você não consegue nem proteger a si mesmo, moleque!! - tornou então Helen.

- ... P-Papai... mamãe... por quê!? Tá doendo... por que tá fazendo isso!? Papai... Teresa matou o papai... papai morreu... mamãe... por quê!?!?!? - a criatura de um chifre agora voltava novamente à sua forma humana, começando a delirar ainda mais, caindo de joelhos no chão - N-Não... não me machuque... p-papaaaaaai!!!

- ... Priscilla!!! - o garoto saiu correndo em direção à menina, abraçando-a ternamente, gritando para Clare tentando impedi-la de matar aquela menina com quem ele havia criado afeto.

Naquele momento, eu me lembro de ter visto alguma expressão de dor no rosto de Clare... seguida por uma explosão de youki. O que temíamos acontecia: Clare despertava... totalmente!

Aquele garoto não foi capaz de impedi-la, pelo contrário... apenas a deixou mais irada! Nossa companheira não estava mais em seu pleno juízo, não tinha mais consciência da realidade, tinha se transformado num monstro, um monstro sedento por sangue, por vingança... E, agora, não mais importava quem seria a sua vítima... ela mataria todos aqueles em seu caminho.

Não foi diferente com o menino, o que me espantou... Clare demonstrava um grande afeto pelo menino, mas não conseguia mais se conter, conter os seus instintos assassinos. O atacou. O desespero no rosto dele era visível para todas nós, a gente também compartilhava daquela dor de ver nossa companheira se tornar aquele monstro...

Para a minha surpresa e das meninas, Jean tinha entrado na frente do menino. Foi um esforço em vão tentar salvá-lo... Clare atingia mortalmente ambos os dois... O menino chorou, gritou pelo nome dela pelas últimas vezes até o último suspiro... não demorou a morrer, caído quase aos pés daquela que tentava proteger.

- Clare, me escute!!! Você AINDA pode voltar!! Se esforce... eu vou trazê-la... - ia dizendo Jean, segurando firmemente a companheira, tentando acalmá-la e fazê-la voltar à sua forma humana.

Uma lágrima... eu vejo claramente uma lágrima nos olhos de Clare. Sinto uma tristeza profunda em meu peito, como se pudesse sentir eu mesma a dor dela... Aquela lágrima veio do inconsciente, ela não volta a si... Jean não foi capaz de trazê-la de volta... nem aquele garoto. Clare chorava enquanto via os dois falecerem a seus pés...

- NÃOOO!!! - gritou Helen, partindo 'voando' pra cima de Clare.

- HELEN!!! - eu então usei minha alta velocidade para impedir minha companheira, não podia deixá-la ir de encontro com a morte. - Espere! Não podemos nos aproximar assim... temos que ter um plano!

- Um plano, Miria!? O que podemos fazer??? Ela está fora de si... - retrucou Helen comigo.

- Só há uma maneira... - eu disse melancolicamente.

- Miria!! Você não pode estar querendo dizer...

- Nós temos que matar Clare. - eu afirmei, interrompendo-a.

- MAS Miria!! Clare é nossa... - tornou Helen, bastante abalada.

- Nossa companheira que precisa de nossa ajuda. E nós só podemos ajudá-la matando ela! - interviu agora Deneve.

Enquanto a gente discutia, Clare partia novamente para atacar o kakuseisha em sua forma humana que delirava, porém o abissal das terras do norte, Easley, apareceu naquele momento, pondo Priscilla em seu colo e afastando-se dali, deixando-nas sozinha com nossa companheira que estava totalmente fora de si, talvez estivesse também delirando...

Enquanto Clare estava distraída, fora de si com o que acabara de fazer, decidi pôr o plano em pratica!

- Helen, Deneve... estão preparadas?

Helen entre lágrimas disse que sim, Deneve um pouco entristecida também concordou.

Eu parti na frente, restando somente a minha imagem por onde passava... desferi um golpe certeiro em Clare, cortando suas garras de despertada, enquanto as outras cortavam os braços dela também. Agora não poderia atacar.

Clare cai de joelhos no chão, em sua face não se via dor, apenas um alívio, tudo estava acabado...

Agora, deitada no chão, ela olha para cima como quem vê as portas do paraíso...

Eu tive que terminar o que comecei, finquei minha claymore em seu peito. Só foi possível matar Clare porque ela estava inconscientemente se culpando e realmente queria que tudo aquilo terminasse...

Vi seus últimos suspiros e lágrimas.

Não havia tristeza na partida, apenas paz. O que ela via, não sei dizer, mas estava indo para um lugar bom.

E me lembro bem de ter visto um sorriso no rosto de Clare. Ela estava em paz consigo mesma... Fiquei feliz ao ver aquele sorriso, apesar de ser um sorriso singelo, era bastante sincero... e profundamente belo. Eu também sorri... era o meu adeus à minha amiga...


	2. Epílogo

**... a merecida paz.**  
**(Epílogo)**

Alguns anos se passaram desde a morte de Clare... muitas coisas aconteceram desde então... inclusive naquele dia...

--- Flashback ---

Nós ouvimos então uma salva de palmas depois de matarmos nossa companheira, nossa amiga... Easley, o senhor abissal do norte, aproximava-se da gente, olhando-nas com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto... olhando-nas com ar superior e se divertindo por ver nossa dor, por ver nossa luta com nossa própria companheira...

- Acho que lhes devo um parabéns! Mataram com tanta facilidade esse monstro!!! Confesso que fiquei impressionado! - riu ele, enquanto colocava Priscilla sentada encostada numa pedra.

- DESGRAÇADO!!! - Helen então partiu irada pra cima de Easley, que a acertou facilmente, fazendo-a voar contra o chão, despertando somente seus braços.

- Mas eu não serei um adversário tão fácil assim! - ele sorriu - Parece... parece que esse é o fim de vocês, claymores!!!

- Pode parando aí! Este é apenas o começo!!! - dizia agora uma claymore de longos cabelos lisos que se aproximava, Galatea, a n° 3 da Organização.

O ser abissal começou a rir naquele momento, subestimando os poderes da claymore que chegava. Apesar de Galatea ser muito forte, ele achava que mesmo nós todas juntas não éramos páreos para ele. E eu sabia que isso era verdade... Sem despertar, nós não teríamos nenhuma chance contra aquele abissal.

- Só se for o começo da morte de todas vocês!! - tornou então Easley, irônico. - Prometo fazer com que a morte de vocês seja bem lenta e dolorosa. - sorriu. - Veio sozinha para encarar a morte, bastante corajosa você!

- Hihihihi... Ela não está sozinha! - afirmou agora mais uma criatura, aproximando-se lentamente.

Era uma criança de cabelos castanhos, e caminhava ao lado de um homem bastente robusto. Eu sabia que aquela criança era um dos seres abissais... Havia, então, alguma esperança para a gente. Com Priscilla delirando, fora de si como uma criança, nós conseguiríamos matar aquele abissal e quem sabe matar a própria Priscilla!

Easley olha em direção a voz infantil e reconhece o ser abissal, senhora do oeste:

- Assim tudo ficará mais fácil para mim, matarei dois coelhos de uma vez só! - riu, dizendo do alto de sua arrogância.

- Riful, fico feliz que tenha vindo se render aos meus poderes. Logo controlarei todas as regiões... com sua ajuda.

Riful o olha docemente e sorri:

- Você não mudou nada, cavalinho! Continua arrogante, pretensioso... Isso faz mal! Subestimar a minha inteligência e o poder das claymores, é muito ruim.

A abissal parecia se divertir com aquela conversa, apesar de sua aparência infantil, ela parecia bastante irônica...

- Mas eu me divirto com esse seu jeito... Cavalinho, desperta pra gente brincar! - Riful infantilmente olha o ser abissal como um brinquedo, assim como fez com outros despertados, pretendia fazer com ele.

- Ora sua fedelha! Pensa que sou seu brinquedo ou seu guarda-costas de pedra? - tornou Easley.

- Riful, sou eu que ele chama de guarda-costas de pedra? - perguntou agora Dauf, interrompendo aquela conversa.

- Ah, cavalinho! Não fala comigo assim não, e nem com o Dauf... se não a gente pode se zangar.

- É!... A gente só quer brincar com você... não queira vê-la zangada... eu me tremo todo só de pensar! - comentou Dauf.

Easley, sempre tão calmo, já perdia a paciência com aquela pseudo-criança e seu monstrinho. Nos deixaria para depois e acabaria primeiro com aquela incoveniência. Foi o que eu percebi observando aquela conversa e os atos daquele abissal...

Os dois seres abissais começaram a lutar. O outro, o kakuseisha robusto, de início ficou apenas observando... não podia fazer muito para ajudar naquele momento, iria esperar o momento certo, apesar que ele não saberia dizer por ele mesmo qual seria esse momento! Finalmente eu pude ver a forma despertada daquelas duas criaturas... eram monstruosos... monstruosamente fortes!

Foi difícil até para mim acompanhar os movimentos deles... Tive que manter meus olhos dourados para conseguir observar aquela luta. Se nada daquilo com Clare tivesse acontecido, eu diria que aquela luta foi emocionante de se ver. Mas, pela morte de minha amiga, eu apenas desejava ver aquele abissal arrogante morto o mais rápido possível!

Durante muito tempo, eles lutaram de igual pra igual. Não dava para saber quem iria levar vantagem... Isso me deixou um pouco apreensiva. Apesar da gente estar em vantagem de número, se Riful perdesse aquela luta seria uma missão praticamente impossível para nós destruir aquele monstro! Mesmo enfraquecido pela luta, ele ainda era forte demais...

Aquela luta estava demorando demais... eu confesso que estava começando a ficar com medo. Quanto tempo mais será que o monstro de um chifre, Priscilla, continuaria delirando em sua forma humana!? Se ela despertasse novamente para sua forma youma, se recuperasse sua sanidade, tudo estaria perdido para nós...

Fiquei pensando se não seria melhor nós mesmas atacarmos Priscilla...

Eu então me virei para as minhas companheiras... vi a mesma apreensão que me envolvia estampada nas expressões de cada uma delas... Galatea tinha ajudado todas elas, pois estavam feridas. Esse tempo estava sendo bom pelo menos para elas descansarem. E também para mim.

Galatea olhou firmemente para meus olhos e eu entendi aquele olhar. Era melhor a gente esperar. Novamente eu voltava minha atenção para aquela luta, assim como faziam as minhas companheiras. Foi uma luta demorada, uma luta brusca e fatal. Felizmente para nós, Riful saiu vencedora! Dauf a havia ajudado quando Easley estava enfraquecido... E, para nossa sorte, Priscilla continuava em sua forma humana, sentada naquela pedra como se não estivesse vendo nada que acontecia ali...

O abissal caiu aos pés de Riful, voltando à sua forma humana... não mais se mexia, estava totalmente inerte, sem vida. Riful ainda continuava na sua forma despertada. Ela veio em nossa direção e nós entendemos que era a hora do gran finale! Juntamos todas as nossas forças para a luta contra Priscilla, que, ao ser atacada pela abissal, retornava à sua forma de kakuseisha, lançando um olhar de ódio para todas nós. Nossa vantagem era o número de guerreiras e também o estado mental do monstro de um chifre, que não conseguiria lutar com toda sua força naquele momento, apesar de seu ódio vivo por nós.

Riful estava um pouco enfraquecida por causa da luta difícil contra Easley, mas ainda assim mostrava-se superior ao poder de Priscilla naquele momento. Fora de si daquela maneira, aquele monstro não conseguia usar todo o seu potencial. Nós auxiliamos a abissal com alguns golpes para desviar a atenção de Priscilla, que ficava mais enfurecida ainda e mais fora de si, errando muitos de seus golpes.

Ficamos algum tempo assim, apenas distraindo o monstro de um chifre com golpes. Foi em um desses golpes que Galatea percebeu a oportunidade perfeita: era chegada a hora de acabar com aquilo, a hora do gran finale! A n° 3 da Organização lançou seu olhar para Riful, que entendeu o recado e atacou o kakuseisha, fazendo-a baixar a guarda na direção da claymore.

O monstro pensou que a abissal lhe daria um último golpe, e, já fraca, usava suas forças para desviar daquele golpe, não prestando atenção ao que acontecia à sua volta; era a chance para Galatea! Com um golpe fulminante de espada, ela punha um fim àquela luta: sem dar oportunidade para a ex-claymore perceber de onde vinha aquele golpe, Galatea cortava fora a cabeça de Priscilla!

- A sua vingança está completa, minha amiga. - disse eu então, abrindo um pequeno sorriso e olhando para o céu. - Agora... só falta a nossa! - me virei para as minhas companheiras, aproximando-me delas.

- Miria... - dizia Helen, ao se aproximar.

- Está na hora. - eu afirmei.

- Na hora da nossa vingança! - disse Helen, cerrando os punhos.

- E da nossa liberdade... - completou Galatea, estendendo sua claymore em nossa direção.

Nós... eu, Helen e Deneve sorrimos, relembrando uma cena do passado... estendemos, então, nossas claymores também. Aquele era o nosso pacto. O símbolo de nossa vingança, o início da nossa liberdade...

--- Fim do Flashback ---

Passamos muito tempo juntando forças, nos fortalecendo, procurando outras claymores que pensavam como nós, contando nossa história. Passamos muito tempo arquitetando a nossa esperança, o nosso plano devia ser infalível. Não éramos só nós prisioneiras, muitas de nossas semelhantes também o eram. Não lutávamos somente por nós, lutávamos por aquelas que já tinham partido e também por aqueles que ainda sofriam nas garras da Organização.

Chegamos até o esconderijo da Organização e demos um fim em seus planos e experiências. Ninguém mais precisaria passar pelo que passamos...

Hoje... hoje nós somos livres! Nossa vingança foi um sucesso. Não digo um sucesso completo porque muito sangue de nossas companheiras foi derramado. Muitas vidas foram perdidas. A luta contra a Organização durou muito tempo, exigiu muito esforço de todas nós. Tivemos a ajuda de Riful, a abissal senhora do oeste e também de Dauf, o kakuseisha que ela chama de namorado. Algumas companheiras se juntaram a nós nessa empreitada.

Agora estamos aqui nas terras do norte, onde aconteceu o começo de toda a nossa vingança, onde perdemos muitas companheiras. Foi aqui que juramos vingança. E é aqui que vamos comungar a nossa liberdade com nossas amigas que partiram.

Eu estou carregando três claymores. Uma delas pertence à Galatea, a outra à Clare. Helen, que está ao meu lado, carrega a claymore de Deneve. Nós duas fincamos as claymores de nossas amigas no chão, o chão coberto de neve como naquele dia... Era a nossa despedida e a comunhão da nossa paz, da nossa amizade...

Aos vitoriosos... a paz merecida.


	3. Capítulo Extra

**Delírio**  
**(Capítulo Extra)**

_(Delírio de Clare já totalmente despertada durante a luta, misturando imagens do presente e do passado)_

"Vida e morte...".  
O que era a vida? O que era a morte?  
Dois reflexos de uma mesma face em um semitransparente espelho d'água.  
Luz e sombra misturadas em um mesmo ser.  
Uma bênção amaldiçoada.  
Uma maldição abençoada.  
O preço da vida é a morte.  
A morte consume a vida e, paradoxalmente, a torna passível de se valer a pena.  
"A linha tênue entre a vida e a morte...".  
Eram os pensamentos de uma jovem de olhos prateados, de cabelos curtos e claros...  
Cada segundo perdido, mais sangue, mais vida, mais morte...

_Era uma noite tomada pela quase total escuridão.  
Não havia estrelas e a pequena luz da lua passava encoberta entre nuvens plúmbeas.  
Uma pequena garotinha de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos claros corria por uma densa floresta respirando ofegantemente.  
Estava quase se rendendo ao cansaço, mas não podia parar.  
Tinha de continuar.  
Cada segundo perdido era como se mais uma gota de sangue fosse derramada..._  
"_A linha tênue entre a vida e a morte..."._

Uma dor latejante num mundo semelhante.  
A dor do sangue, sangue vermelho – cor das paixões lascivas, do medo fulminante, do perigo iminente.  
Vermelho (preto-e-branco!).  
Céu plúmbeo como o tilintar dos aços.  
Uma melodia descompassada, ritmo de uma tempestade marinha, ressoava pelas nuvens sem fim.  
O que era descompassado?  
A melodia dos aços ou as palpitações de seu próprio coração trêmulo?  
Não sabia.  
Não chegaria a saber.  
Una era a sensação envolta naquela fusão – quase total.

_O tempo não corria.  
O tempo parecia se estagnar.  
Seu corpo se movia na mais alta velocidade que conseguia com aquelas pernas de criança, porém não saía do lugar em sua mente.  
A floresta, tão densa, cheia de árvores homogêneas, tudo mesma cor, mesmo tamanho, mesmo caminho...  
Só a dor que diferia.  
A dor crescia a cada passo, latejava a cada respiração, doía a cada palpitação – uma diferença naquele mundo de semelhanças ao seu redor.  
O que era o mundo?  
O mundo não importava.  
O mundo era nada.  
A dor lhe consumia, mas não por ser tudo, ainda não o era.  
Se fosse, já não existiria nem mundo, nem dor, nem nada..._

Lutava por ódio.  
O ódio era a sua dor?  
Ou a dor não existia mais, o ódio que a consumia quase totalmente?  
Já era totalmente.  
Não sabia mais o que era realidade, o que era ilusão...  
Só sabia que sua mais pura realidade era o seu profundo ódio.  
Lutava, mas não sabia mais com quem e nem por quê!  
Apenas lutava para saciar seu desejo de vingança reprimido.  
Não importava mais quem era seu oponente.  
Deixou-se envolver completamente naquele despertar...  
... De seu próprio corpo envolto naquele ódio tão sangrento.

_Começava a seguir os rastros de uma sombra.  
Sombra de uma parte de seu coração, só ela via, só aparecia para aquela pequena garotinha.  
Seguir aquela sombra era tudo que lhe restava, mesmo que já soubesse que se encontraria diretamente com a morte.  
Literalmente e não-literalmente.  
A morte corpórea e a morte do ser tão paradoxalmente unidas.  
O ciclo exige a morte para desabrochar uma nova vida.  
Não para aquela menina:  
A morte se desabrochava em morte numa encruzilhada do destino.  
Corpo sem vida, não o seu.  
Seu corpo com vida – seu espírito sem vida._

Morte.  
Morte por uma lâmina afiada de uma espada sangrenta.  
Quantas vidas aquela espada que carregava tão cruelmente já não havia enegrecido?  
Lágrimas ainda eram capazes de cair por aqueles olhos prateados tão disformes.  
Lágrimas que não sabia de onde vinham – só sabia que eram como sua própria lâmina apontando para o seu próprio pescoço.  
Lâmina de dois gumes.  
Lâmina que lhe feria a alma...  
Tão profundamente que tristeza e ódio agora se misturavam num só sentimento.  
Sentimento que lhe dera uma única certeza: não podia mais parar!  
Era tarde demais para voltar atrás naquele desejo de vingança – ele já a consumia.  
Só sua concretização seria capaz de acalmar aquele coração trêmulo...  
Ou a morte.

_Morte em vida.  
Vida em morte.  
Finalmente a sombra se dissipara, mas apenas fez surgir sombra maior:  
Uma cabeça.  
Apenas uma cabeça, última lembrança de seu ser amado.  
Não havia mais árvores, nem flores, nem céu, nem nuvem. Não havia mais floresta, não havia mais vida.  
Apenas havia escuridão quase completa – a única luz iluminava aquele lindo rosto sem sorriso aparente.  
Nunca mais veria aquele sorriso tão melancolicamente belo?  
- TERESA!!!!!!!!!! – gritou então com uma voz aguda, angustiante, desesperada...  
_  
Seu coração sangrava.  
Uma lâmina de aço lhe atravessava o peito trêmulo.  
Aos poucos, a jovem de corpo distorcido desfalecia ao chão...  
Não havia mais distorção.  
Havia apenas sua beleza natural, beleza humana.  
Não havia mais ódio, não havia mais dor.  
O mundo fechava-se em preto-e-branco.  
Apenas uma luz configurava-se em crepúsculo:  
A luz de um sorriso.  
- ... Te-re-sa...  
Não era mais um sorriso aparente, nem melancólico.  
Um belo sorriso, um sorriso sincero, um sorriso que beirava a doçura.  
Doçura branda de um sorriso somente para si.  
A jovem de olhos prateados então ergueu sua mão para alcançar aquele sorriso...  
Fechando lentamente seus olhos, deitando-se em sono, sono profundo...  
... Expressando pela última vez em seus lábios a canção de seu próprio sorriso...


End file.
